Dressed to kill
by antipodkayne
Summary: Remi and Cassie must to come face to face with Rex and Cassies dark past. A bit of Broe. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Scarlet angel

"I have impressed John Black! I am Izzy´s assistant in Basic Black charity event for Salem General Hospital."

Rex DiMera looked up from his computer and saw his twin sister Cassie, who looked strikingly pretty with her wavy auburn curlies, waltzing to his room.

Cassie batted her hazel eyes."Who said purity can´t look red-hot ?" She waggled her hips and made her twin laugh. "Good slogan, huh?"

"Truer words have never been spoken!" Rex said. "And don´t let those filthy bitches bully you."

"Or? What are you doing to Kate, Sami, Belle and all the others?" Cassie teased. "They are all family, in one way or another."

Rex sighed. Cassie sit to the bed.

"Look, I love to do this charity stuff. I love clothes and I don´t need to keep any brat in my arms."

Rex laughed. "It is for the whole hospital, not just to the kids."

"But you know how the people loove to photograph each others with the sick kids." Cassie´s face showed her distaste. "I can´t stand brats."

--

"At least there is some nice clothes", Cassie said and looked gorgeous satin-and-lace-robe on the dressing-room mannequin. "Not some crap."

"My sister-in-law has a good taste," a voice said and a spectacled brunette walked to Cassie. "I am Chloe Lane Black, Brady´s wife and Belle´s friend."

"And I am Izzy´s assistant, Cassie DiMera."

"Count Tony DiMera´s daughter?"

"Yep. And Belle´s and Sami´s half-sister."

--

"I am too small for a model," Mimi Lockhart sighed. "And too top-heavy."

She almost screamed when she saw Rex´s face on the mirror. Quickly she turned around and saw young handsome man at the door.

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to be a peeping Tom, " Rex said. He tried to avoid staring Mimi´s curves in a very tight chemise. Gawd, what a sexy goddess. "I was searching my sister."

"This is women´s dressing-room, if you have not noticed," Mimi said.

"My sister is a woman."

"Haha."

"Cassie DiMera. Assistant of Belle Black." Rex looked around the room, like searching something.

"She is not hiding here, " Mimi said.

"Of course not. Sorry."

When Rex had disappeared,. Mimi sighed. What the hell that had been?

But that guy really put insane hotness to insanity.

"I just hope the fashion show goes better."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Opera angel

Mimi heard Jack Devereaux´s voice from the stage: "And now sings the word famous opera diva and Salem´s own Chloe Lane Black."

"And now Salem´s even owner Mimi Lockhart fights with her bridal gown," Mimi murmured in the dressing-room and walked to the door. "Hey, I need help!"

The man (or woman?) who stood behind the window watched her golden tan under the open dress. That blonde hair, those green eyes... Striking little thing.

Mimi turned around and saw something moving behind the window.

--

Nicole Walker Kiriakis almost squirmed in her chair. She did not like the song - The Phantom of the Opera - and seeing the former wall-rose blooming at the stage made her felt deep, raw jealousy. Brady wanted Chloe, his sweet pure Chloe. Even Victor always said how classy Chloe was.

_Hell, I hope I had a drink. _

--

Could it be the guy she had seen before? Mimi pondered when she heard someone walking in the corridor.

It was an auburn-haired girl with red top and a miniskirt. "Hey? Can you help me?"

Cassie looked at petite and very pretty blonde in the lacy bridal-gown. "Okay," she said. "That´s why I am here."

--

"Cassie DiMera?" Mimi said. "Have you a brother, by the way?"

"Yea. My twin brother Rex." _I would kill for those curves and tan. _"Why?"

"He was here searching his sister." Mimi said. "I just thought..." How the hell to say she suspected the guy was a stalker?

Cassie laughed. "He´s a bit of geeky. Spends all days with his computer. A real gem to a guy, and not bad-looking, either."

"Seems to be in genes." Mimi looked Cassie´s thin firm body and pretty face. " By the way, are you the model, too?"

Cassie laughed mockingly. "No, at least not to Belle."

"Why?"

"Because my half-sister and me have a this less than friendly competition. We can´t stand each others."

"Well, you still like yourselves under that, don´t you?"

"No, we don´t. We met first time as teens and Belle... she can´t stand me, sorry. Anyway, I think I´m going. Bridal gowns come after Chloe stops singing."

"Means NOW!" Mimi started to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rex was sitting in his room and watching the fashion show from the TV. Of course, in the end when Belle was holding bouquets and she was surrounded by her family, there was no Cassie. Obviously she was too proud to beg love from a mother, step-father and step-sister who did not care about her.

_I must be there for my sister, _he thought and made a quick decision.

--

Chloe was dressed in red silk, gorgeous rubies glittered in her necklace, and her dark hair was combed up. Her arms were full of flowers. Brady looked her with such love in his face that Nicole hissed to Victor: "Can´t we go?"

Why such a good classy guy like Brady never looked her like that?

"No," Victor said under his smile. "I don´t humiliate my grandson and his wife."

At the stage, Chloe saw Cassie standing alone and looking them with unpretentious jealousy on her face. _She is jealous from her lack of family, _Chloe thought.

"Cassie, come here!" Chloe said.

"She is only an assistant, and means trouble," Belle said under her smile. She had blue silk dress, colour of her eyes, and a huge bouquet of white roses in her arms.

"She is family," Chloe said. "Cassie, come here!"

Cassie stepped forward, smiling to Brady and Chloe. Her red top and miniskirt made Belle sigh.

"You look like a hooker," she said.

--

Mimi had been standing among other models, applauding. But when the VIP guests went to the party after the show, she went to put her ordinary clothes on and search the bus.

"Mimi! Wait!"

Oh god, it was Jason. Grinning while walking to her.

"Hi, Meems, " he said. "Alone tonight?".

"Sorry, I´m not interested, I have told it, Jason, " Mimi said. "Could you leave me alone?"

"Meems, " Jason took a good grip from Mimi´s arm.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

Suddenly Jaon was tore apart from Mimi and pushed to the ground. When he tried to get up, he was pushed back. "Leave the girl alone."

It was Rex DiMera.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fallen angel

"Leave her alone and get lost," Rex said.

"Don´t you play hero with me, you... " Jason attacked Rex again and ended to lay in the ground again, holding his nose. "My nose! You bastard!"

"Actually, I have some much more disgusting names to you," Rex said. "You should go away while you still can, scum. Or I will call the police."

--

"How can you say like that," Chloe said. "She does not look like a hooker, she looks very pretty."

"She can´t go to the party looking like that," Belle said.

"I don´t want to go to you stoopid party," Cassie said. "Rex warned me of filthy bitches like you. You should clean your mouth and attitude before showing your stoopid purity ring."

Belle´s mouth fell open. Cassie turned around and walked quickly away.

"Did you see that?" Belle asked.

"Just one thing," Brady said. "I think all this went out of TV."

--

"You will pay for this," Jason said.

But he knew he would not win the fight. He started to walk away, holding his bloody nose and cursing under his breath.

"Thank you," Mimi said. "I really mean it. Your sister was right.".

."You have met my sister?" Rex looked to those green eyes and Mimi nodded.

"Yes, and she said you are a real gem. She was right."

--

Cassie ran out of the building and saw her brother speaking with a pretty blonde who had modeled the bridal gown.

"Rex!"

She ran to her twin. "I want to go home, " she said, and Rex saw her shivering. "Now."

Rex wrapped his arms around her sister. "What´s wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just me and Belle." She looked at Mimi. "What´s happening here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Countess DiMera?

Tony DiMera was in the living-room when twins came home.

"Where in Earth you have been?" he asked when Rex and Cassie came to the living-room. "I almost sent someone to search you."

"Well, Rex just saved a girl from a rape and goes to the date tomorrow with her. " Cassie said in her no-nonsense way, leaving Rex stare mouth opened. "Quick acting, ain´t it?

Tony stared them both. "What!?"

"Well, he forgets his computer for a while," Cassie teased.

"What girl? What happened?" Tony asked.

"Her name is Mimi Lockhart." Rex said. "She had problems with a guy and I drove him away. We are just going out to coffee together."

--

"Are you sure you are allright?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I am, mother," Mimi said. "He just grabbed my arm and that´s all. He got what he deserved."

"And now you are going out with Rex DiMera? Quick thinking! He´s Count DiMera´s son!" Bonnie gushed. "Oh, this is wonderful! My girl is going to the wealthy part of the city!" Bonnie almost trembled for excitement.

Mimi had to laugh. "We just go out to coffee. Nothing more. I am hardly Contessa DiMera."

"Not yet," Bonnie said and looked like a cat in the front of cream-plate. ""What you are putting on? Show lot of cleavage!"

"Mother!"

--

_So Rex saved the yummy blonde from the scummy wannabe-rapist, _the stalker thought while watching to Cassie´s window. Beautiful red-head walked around in gorgeous scarlet satin-chemise and matching panties.

_Don´t worry. You two belong to the Phoenix. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shadow of the Phoenix

"You look beautiful, Mimi."

"Thank you. " Mimi had gorgeous rose-patterned blouse, which looked like a real satin, and simple jeans. She smiled to Rex and thought that he was strikingly handsome. She was not easily impressed by looks. "But why did we came to Lookout Point?"

Rex sit to the blanket he had unwrapped to the grass. "Because I wanted to show something to you."

Mimi sat beside him. "What?"

"A place where we - Cassie and I - came to Salem."

"I dont understand."

_Men in white coats, horrible agony of shocking pain through the body. _

_-Don´t hurt my brother, please! Cassie screamed._

_One of the men looked Cassie with annoyed look at his face. -Stop yelling, girl!_

_-_Rex?

Rex stared to the emptiness. "We spent our childhood with our grandfather, who let us meet our parents when we were teenagers. We were left here and Tony got a message to come here to meet his children."

Mimi hesitated. "Was he nice to you? Your grandfather?

Rex forced himself to smile. "We are not here to speak about infamous, late but not lamented mafia boss Stefano DiMera. I promise coffee to you and that you get. And some cookies." Rex showed the basket.

Mimi laughed. "I love coffee and cookies!"

--

"So were you Unwanted child?" Mimi asked.

"What? Well, sort of. Marlena and Tony had a short fling and we - Cassie and me - were the results" Rex tried to hid the bitterness with a light laugh. "Marlena does not like to be reminded of her mistake, John suspects we are like Stefano and Belle does not understand that everybody can´t have childhood as spoiled children of a wealthy family."

Mimi put the gorgeous rose-patterned china cup to the blanket. "It is song by Jennifer Rush. I like it. Something like: I opened up my door for you but you did not come inside. You told me you had always been unwanted child"

"Sounds beautiful."

"It is. The woman tells to the man it is all yesterday.""

_Not for us._

_Because we spent our childhood in the laboratory. Because they did horrible things to us. Because they wanted perfect humans, perfect pawns. Because there is darkness in us._

Rex smiled. "More coffee?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Phoenix strikes

Something was wrong. Cassie knew it, but she did not know how that was possible. Perhaps the house was too silent. She put her romance novel to the night-stand and jumped to the downstairs.

She literally stumbled to the body which laid in front of the living-room door, and fell to the floor . She turned to watch the face of the body.

It was Bart, Tony´s bodyguard.

"Oh no," she gasped.

"Calista.".

Cassie raised her head and saw a man at the glass-door other side of the room. A tanned dark-haired man in suit... a man who was exact duplicate of Tony.

And still he wasn´t. Someone else could have been fooled. But Cassie knew the difference between her loving father and this man who smiled to her.

"Who are you?" Cassie whispered. For some reason, this man filled her with terror.

The man´s smile widened. "Oh, dear Calista," he said. "Cassie is such a boring name, isn´t it? I prefer Calista. Cassie is Belle´s drab taste, of course".

"Who are you?" Cassie repeated.

_The shock treatment... Was this man been there? She could not remember._

"Your grandfather wants you and your brother back," Andre DiMera said.

Cassie started to scream.

--

AN: Another short chapter , I know... Yep, the stalkers were Stefano´s and Andre´s men! I hope this was not cheating, but I thought that made a lot of sense... Phoenix wants Rassie back! Yikes!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I follow you to the darkness

"Cassie kidnapped?" Rex said. "Who kidnapped her?"

Mimi squeezed Rex´s hand. They had came to DiMera mansion finding the whole place in chaos. Bart was killed and police filled the house.

"Stefano," Tony said. "He is not dead. He kidnapped Cassie and left me a message."

"What kind of message?""

"Tony hesitated a moment. "That he wants you two back. That Cassie suffers if you don´t go there."

--

Cassie opened her eyes. She was laying on the bed... no, sofa. Was she at home?

Then she remembered everything. She was kidnapped and got an injection.

"Welcome back," a man´s voice said.

Cassie fought herself to the sitting position. She was in the room which reminded very much of living-room at DiMera mansion. But the man standing near the was not Tony.

"Who are you" Cassie whispered.

"Me?" A man laughed suavely. "Oh, my dear, I am your father´s cousin."

"Andre?" Cassie remembered hearing the name.

"Yes" Andre stepped forward. "Now you are calling your twin here."

--

Rex and Mimi had went to Rex´s room. Rex sit to his bed and closed his eyes.

"What you are doing?" Mimi asked.

"We have a special connection, Cassie and me. I try to find her with that."

"Rex..."

"What?" Rex looked Mimi.

"I will help you, if I can. You saved me. Now it´s my time to help you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: You are not alone anymore

_He could feel his sister, feel her pain and thoughts. _

_"Rex, help me!"_

Mimi stared tightly Rex whose face told how he fought under extreme physical strain. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

"I know where Cassie is!"

Rex jumped to his feet and ran to the door but Mimi stopped her. "Rex, tell this to police."

"But..."

"Rex," Mimi put her hands on his shoulders. "You have already saved your sister. You don´t have to do everything alone. You are not alone anymore."

--

"I know where Cassie is!"

Rex ran downstairs with Mimi following him.

"She is outside of Salem in the house that looks like DiMera mansion. I don´t know the address but it has even similar glass-doors in the living-room than this house. And they are to the South."

"How do you know that?" Bo asked.

"Cassie managed to send me a message."

"A text message?"

"Please go and save her!" Rex almost yelled.

"We start to search her. " Hope said. "That was a good lead!"

Mimi took Rex´s hand in her own. "Cassie is soon safe. You did it, Rex."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New beginning

Mimi was sleeping in the sofa, her head on Rex´s shoulder. She had phoned to Bonnie and explained everything, and after hearing Mimi was safe Bonnie had been delighted that Mimi was with wealthy Rex DiMera.

The phone rang. Rex jumped from the sofa and answered.

"Cassie? Thank god!"

Mimi smiled. She listened Rex and then looked at her watch. It was 4 AM.

When Rex came to Mimi, he smiled.

"She is safe," Rex sat to the sofa. "Police gives her the ride to the mansion."

"I´m so happy," Mimi said. And she meant it. "Our first date ended dramatically, but before that..." She laughed. "It was great."

"I think so too." Rex hesitated. " Would you like to meet me again?"

"I would love to." Mimi put her hand to Rex´s hand . "I meant what I said. You are not alone, if you... don´t want it."

Rex looked at to those green eyes. "I don´t want it," he said simply. "I definitely don´t want it."

There was so much more he wanted to say - about her sweetness, prettiness, everything.

But now now there was no hurry. They had time. Mimi was not going anyway.


End file.
